LOVE bar
by onlyforsachvi
Summary: it's time to save girls. story dedicate to sachvi. convert into this story in adult segment (M).. (not meaning to upload 2 places). read at your risk...
1. love bar 1

**In a bar:**

**One man**: suna hai jese hi vo stage pe aati hai vo dhoom macha deti hai...

**2****nd**** man: **mene uski kal pahli jhalak dekhi or laga ki ye ladki aag laga degi hamare dhandhe me..

**Dealer: **tum log koi bhi aai gayi ladki k diwane ho jate ho. Aaj mujhe dekhna hai vo kya kar sakti or kya nahi... mene to suna hai abhi police walo ki nazar bhi isi bar pe hai... ho sakta hai vo koi khabri ho.

**One man: **to phir...

**Dealer: **aaj uske jalwe dekhte vo kya kar sakti or kya nahi? Usi se decide hoga ki vo hamara "LOVE CLUB" join karne layak hai ya nahi.** All nodded. Waiter served bears and leave.**

**...**

**After some time,**

**Waiter came: **sir aap log k liye dusri table ka entzam kiya hai aap log vaha pe beth sakte hai.

**Dealer: **o hello. Ye vip table humne book ki hai. Tum shayad naye ho, Tumhe malum hai ye seat hamesha hamare liye reserved rahti hai. Bulao apne manager ko.

**Manager came (with sweat): **sir plz vo jisne ye table book ki hai vo shahar k sabse raeesjado me se hai, or agar humne unke liye entzaam nahi kiya to vo is Bar ko band karwane ki hesiyat rakhta hai. Plz aap mazburi samjhiye, hamara kam hamare hath se chala jayega. Bus ek din ki bat hai.

**Dealer: **aisa konsa mai ka lal aa gaya... dekhe hum bhi to.. chalo .. dusri table par bethte aaj tere liye... purana dostana hai tujhse is karan. Koi or hota to is bar ko hi uda deta..

**Manager wiped her sweat. A group of bodyguard entered with a high class man.**

**He was wearing full black suit,cap and goggles. He indicated to manager.**

**Manager and waiter came and guide him for his seat.**

**Manager: **dekho inka pura dhyan rakhna. Inki sewa me koi kami nahi aane paye**. Waiter nodded.**

**Dealer**: hai to bada robdar... hai kon ye...

**2****nd**** waiter: **suna hai kisi politician ka bhatija hai abhi-2 US se aaya hai.. satte lagana, or ladkiya ye hi iski kamjori hai... shyad ulte sidhe dhandhe bhi karta hai aapki tarah.. drugs or ladkiyo ki taskari.

**Dealer stared waiter. Waiter say **sorry.

**Dealer: **apna muh soch samjh k kholna... **suddenly lights was off.: **ye light band kese ho gayi...

**Waiter: **shayad mayra ki entry hone wali hai.

**Dealer's man: **aaj tak is bar me aise to kisi ki entry nahi hui...

**Waiter: **Vip hai... abhi tak koi uski keemat laga bhi nahi paya hai... sirf chuninda log hi ho sakte...

**Dealer: **itni vip hai to is bar me kya kar rahi...

**Waiter: **manger ne uski anjaane me ek bahut badi madad kar di... to is karan vo sirf kuch dino k liye sirf dance karne k liye taiyar hui hai... vese uski kismet hai jo vo aayi or is raeesjade ka aana hua...

**Dealer saw toward stage. A light spot blink and a girl entered witn short red dress and fur scarf... with dark shade makeup and high heels. She remove her goggles. And look toward all... light was slowly on...**

**And she started dancing...**

_**Dilbar dilbar…**_

_**Chadha jo mujhpe suroor hai, Asar tera yeh zaroor hai, Teri nazar ka kasoor hai**_

_**Dilbar dilbar…**_

_**Aa paas aa tu kyun door hai, Yeh ishq ka jo fitoor hai,Nashe mein dil tere choor hai**_

_**Dilbar dilbar…**_

_**Ab toh hosh na khabar hai, Yeh kaisa asar hai  
Hosh na khabar hai, Yeh kaisa asar hai  
Tumse milne ke baad dilbar, Tumse milne ke baad dilbar**_

_**Dilbar dilbar… dilbar dilbar…  
Dilbar dilbar… dilbar dilbar…**_

VIp man dragged her

_**Karti qatal na aise tu chal  
Paheli ka iss nikalo koi hal  
Husan ka pitara khilta kamal  
Kar loonga sabar kyunki meetha hai phal  
**_

She pushed him. And again start dancing

_**Tu mera khaab hai, Tu mere dil ka qaraar  
Dekh le jaan-e-mann, Dekh le bas ek baar…**_

_**Chain kho gaya hai, Kuch toh ho gaya hai  
Chain kho gaya hai, Kuch toh ho gaya hai  
Tumse milne ke baad dilbar, Tumse milne ke baad dilbar**_

_**Dilbar dilbar**__… _VIp man dragged her and try to kiss her.

**She slapped him. All stopped and start looking both.**

**mayra: **tumhari aukat nahi hai ki tum mujhe chu sako..

**Vip Man**: meri aukatpe aauga to tumhe abhi yahi goli mar du.. or mera kuch bhi nahi ho sakta..** and he hold a gun.**

**Mayra: **bus itni hi aukat hai tumhari...

**Manager with jerk voice: **mayra tum inko janti nahi ho... ye ek bar me tumhara bank balance strong kar sakte hai.. ye vijay arora hai, mahendra arora k bhatije...** mayra shocked.**

**Mayra stared manager: **tumhare bar me aise log kab se aane lag gaye..

**Manager**: plz ... ab itna bhi bura nahi hai ye bar...

**Mayra**: kitni rakam de sakta hai ye...

**Manager tried to speak, but Man stopped him.**

**vijay: **rakam... depand karta hai tum kya kar sakti ho...

**Mayra: **challange kar rahe ho...

**vijay: **agar tumne mujhe khush kar diya to tum jo bhi chaho vo tumhe mil jayega...

**mayra stared him... and look toward manger...manger nodded..**

**mayra: **VIP room to hoga na tumhare is so called small bar me...

**manager to waiter: **vo upper wale room ko jaldi se ready kar do...** mayra look toward man and leave.**

**...**

**Dealer gives manager bundles of rupees. Manager**: ye kis liye?

**Dealer: **mujhe us room me job hi hoga vo dekhna hai..

**Manager: **pagal ho gaye ho. Me mar jauga... tum in dono ko hi nahi jante ho..

**Dealer: **dekh agar mujhe vo ladki pasand aa gayi.. to uski "LOVE CLUB" me entry pakki. Or tu jnta hai vo club international lavel pe deal karta. Vaha k malik se acchi pahchan hai...

**Manger: **me ab...

**Dealer: **mujhe is deal me jo bhi munafa hoga uska 30 percent hissa tum rakh sakte ho... soch lo...

**Manager: **2 min... me abhi aaya...

**...**

**Manager: **sir aap log kahte hai to me ye bar abhi band kar deta hu... marna to mujhe sab taraf se hai...

**Daya: **ab kya hua? Sab kuch plan k mutabik chal raha hai... bus ek bar hum us LOVE CLUB tak pahuch jaye... phir hamara kam aasan ho jayega... kitni hi ladkiyo ko bacha liya jayega...

**Manager**: itna aasan nahi... ab vo dealer mayra or vijay k room me dekhna chahta hai... or vo jab dekhega ki vo dono sirf natak kar rahe to... vo us mayra ka performance dekhna chahta hai... vo dealer pakka aaj mujhe mar dega... sir aap mujhe girftar kar lo... kum se kum jail me us hewan se bacha hua to rahuga.

**Abhijeet: **ye to gadbad ho gayi.. hume in sabke liye kisi bar girl ko hi hire karna tha... par unhe lena matlab risk bad sakta tha... ab kya kare... ye mayra ka plan to fail ho gaya...laga tha is step se hum kai ladkiyo ko...**and he look toward her.**

**Mayra taking deep breath thinks something and say slowly: **me manage kar lugi...

**Shreya: **pagal ho gayi ho kya? purvi tum samajh rahi ho in sabka matlab...

**Purvi: **sir.. un ladkiyo me se aadhi ladkiya bhi bach gayi to... informer k hisab se usme kai masoom bacchiyo ki deal bhi hone wali hai... ek k khilaf bhi proof mil gaya to... hum log pure club ko duba sakte...

**Abhijeet: **soch lo purvi.. tum ye sab...

**Purvi: **kar lugi bus ye video camera wali bat sachin ko malum nahi padna chahiye..** Abhijeet and daya look each other... **

**Waiter (pankaj): **vo bahar vijay sir bula rahe hai...

**Waiter 2****nd**** (fready): **or vo kamina dealer bhi puch raha sochne me itna time kyu lag raha?

**Purvi take a deep breath: **chalo...bus mujhe itna bata do camera kis direction me rahega...

**Daya: **purvi agar tum comfortable nahi ho to hum log ise kisi or tarike se solve karne ki koshish karte...

**Abhijeet: **body double use kar sakte...

**Daya: **par itni jaldi arrange karna..

**Purvi: **don't worry sir.. me dkhti hu...

**Shreya (slowly to purvi): **vese bura bhi kya hai, shadi to ho gayi hai na dono ki..**. she winked purvi...**

**Purvi: **tumhe is waqt bhi mazak sujh raha hai... shadi ho gayi... to... vese tum to khush hi hougi... tune hi ye recording wala kam shuru kiya na **(its life segment)**

**Shreya hold her ear: **sorry, me to bus teri tension ko halka karne ki koshish kar rahi thi...

**Abhijeet: **kya hua, kya khusar phusar chal rahi hai tum dono me...

**Shreya**: sir vese mere pas ek idea hai agar aap log bolo to...

**Daya: **kya?

**Shreya: **sir camera ka kam mujhe handle karne dijiye, plz agar mujhpe bharosa ho to**...she whispered something in manger's ear. Manger nodded and leave.**

**Purvi: **sheya dekh aage hi bahut tension ho rahi hai, tu kuch gadbad mat karna...

**Shreya: **itna bharosa kar sakti hai tu mujhpe...

**...**

**So what is Next segment? **

**Will purvi faced camera...**

**Who is vijay and will purvi involved with him...**

**What is shreya's plan.**

**Adult segment. Read at your risk...**


	2. love bar 2

**Waiter( fready ) to vijay: **sir aapka room ready hai**.**

**Vijay: **but where is mayra?

**Fready: **vo room me hi hai... aap aaiye mere piche.**.. vijay look toward dealer and leave.**

**Manager came. dealer: **kya hua, kya socha?** Manager indicated to follow him. He wiped his sweat.**

**Dealer: **tu itna ghabra kyu raha hai. Aaj se pahle bhi to kitne couple k footage banaye hai tune...

**Manager: **vo log VIp hai... agar un logo ko jara si bhanak padi to mere sath sath tumhara bhi naam mit jayega... kher chalo...** they entered in room.**

**Room 1****st**

**M:** Ye laptop ko direct us room k camra se link kiya hai... jo bhi hoga, yaha pe dikhayi dega...

**He sat and ask: **vese tujhe kya lagta vo sach me aag lagayegi ya baki call girl ki tarah?

**Manger look toward a wall painting. He again wiped his sweat. : **vo bahut kamal ki cheej hai...tum bus dekhte jao.. me aata hu.. ek min.

**Dealer: **kyu aaj tu company nahi dega.. beth yahi pe**... and he sat him forcefully. **

**...**

**Camera recording was start/**

**...**

**Room 2****nd**

**vijay entered room. mayra smiled. **

**Mayra: **so welcome... is bar me isse achha room hi nahi hai.. kher mere liye to ek chota sa room bhi sufficient hai.** Vijay remove his goggles, jacket and sat on bed... **

**Mayra slowly came closer to Vijay. And saw toward a vase, took a deep breath and slowly she sat on vijay's lap. Vijay look toward her..**

**Vijay: **ye kya hai? Abh...**She interrupted him.**

**Mayra: **mujhe abhi abhi manger ne bataya tumne advance bhi de diya... itni jaldi kya thi pahle trial to dekh lete... kher ab sahi...** vijay want to laugh..**

**Vijay: **ye sab.. WHAt you mea...**but suddenly she locked his lip from her lips...**

**...**

**Room 1****st**

**Dealer: **are yaar ye camera ka direction ulta rakh diya... front side hona tha camera..

**Manger: **actual me aaj dimag kam nahi kar raha... kher dikh to aise bhi jayega sab... wait **...( in mind): **ye to sach me kiss tak pahuch gaye... to kya ye sab kuch karege...CID is had tak bhi ja sakti... me kya soch raha hu.. kher chodo.. bus me bach jau...

**...**

**Vijay tried to push her: **pagal ho gayi ho... kya kar rahi ho?** (Dealer confused)**

**Mayra put a finger on his lip. And remove her scarf and tied on his eyes..**

**Vijay: **ye sab kya...

**she slowly murmured his ears: **abhi 1 ghante room me bethna hi hai to...vese bhi sachin, tumhe hi shikayat rahti na me aage hoke kabhi kuch nahi karti.. to aaj tumhari sab shikayat dur kar deti hu...

**vijay: **plz pur...**and SHE started sucking his lips... sachin tried to pushed him.**

**Sachin**: is room me camera bhi lage ho sakte hai...** (Dealer and mager both look each other)**

**Purvi: **to itni badi hasti camera se darti hai... dar lag raha hai badnam hone se..

**Sachin : **me tumhare liye hi kah raha hu.. **Now purvi started to open his shirts button. **

**Sachin: **yaar...** and he shivered because purvi started kiss on his chest**.: tum ruk..

**purvi started to seduced him and she started moving on his lap with lot of kisses... sachin started losing his control...**

**sachin: **see.. hum log yaha...** purvi again locked his lips from her lips.. **

**...**

**Room 1****st**

**Dealer with aggressive voice: **kya fattu insan hai... me hota tha to abhi tak usko uncovered karke sab shuru bhi kar deta tha... samajh raha hai na.

**Manger feared: **vo bade log... badnami se to sabko dar lagta hai na..

**... **

**Room 3****rd**

**Shreya: **iccha to ho rahi sale ka muh tod du jake... kher aage to tu hath aayega hi... bahut pitega tu purvi k hatho se... vese purvi gr8... agar sachin sir ne aaj ek bhi line puri bol di.. to pura case yahi khatam...

**...**

**Room 2****nd**

**Sachin: **listen ghar par cha...**.purvi agin put a finger on his lips..**

**Purvi**: ghar par chalne ki deal nahi thi... tumhe to yahi pe sab karnaa tha na... challange kiya tha mujhe..

**Sachin: **vo bahar.. vo mene...**purvi put a hand on his pant's zip side...**

**Sachin (hesitation look): **ab bus karo.**..and he tried to open scarf...**

**But purvi pushed him on bed.: **itni hot body hai.. or aise insan ko chod k koi ja sakta hai...** and she was sitting on his stomach...**

**...**

**Room 3****rd**

**SHreya: **so its time to start... **and she started camera to switch on and off.. (just like blinked)**

**.. **

**Room 1****st****: **

**Dealer: **ye kya ho raha hai...

**Manger: **pata nahi.. ho sakta hai shayd voltage problem... me check karke aata hu...** and he exit from room...**

**...**

**Manager started to cried. : **salla kaha fas gaya.. ma sahi kahti thi.. galat dhandhe karne ka parinam bahut bura hota hai... agar ye CID team case solve karne k liye is had tak... to ye log to mujhe chodege nahi... me abhi yaha se bhag jata hu... kahi dur jake bus jauga... nahi chahiye mujhe paisa... **and he tried to exit from bar but daya and abhijeet stopped him..**

**Daya: **kaha ja rahe ho... abhi case khatam nahi hua...

**Manager: **me vapas room me nahi jana chahta.

**Daya: **koi bat nahi hamare sath betho...

**Manager: **ek bat puchu.. aap log bhi to ye sab karte .. to bar pe raid kyu dalte..**. daya and abhijeet look each other...**

**Abhijeet**: tumhare har sawal k jawab bad me dege... abhi shanty se beth ja.. pani piyega...

**...**

**Room 2****nd (starting)**

**Sachin: **ab nahi..**.but purvi started to rub his pants zip side from her hand..He shocked...**

**(camera was still blinking, dealer disturbed and tried to tapped laptop: **sala abhi camera ko bekar hona tha... ek accha camera bhi nahi lagwa sakta kya ye manager, kaha bhag gaya, itne rs. Dekar bhi aise dekhna padega**)**

**Sachin hold her hand...but purvi didn't stop... and she opened his pant button and zip. And sit on that side... and lied over him and started kissing on his chest, cheeks and lips... **

**Sachin was aroused now... now he also want to kissing her.. but purvi pushed him again and started moving on him and started kissing on his stomach and beneath side and about to opened His UG ...**

**Sachin**: pu... ab..** she started seduced him more and more..**

**(dealer**: Sali ye hai to gajab ki ... par ye aadmi pighlane me kitna time le raha... ab kar daal.**.)**

**...**

**Shreya controlled her anger... and she shut d camera at d hot moment...**

**...**

**Dealer shout: **kaha hai vo manger rs kis bat k diye hai... itne acche scene pe sab band..

**A waiter (pankaj) came: **sir vo shayad bar ki lighting me kuch problem ho gayi hai.. aap bus 2 min rukiye sab thik kar dete hai... **and he leave**

**...**

**Pankaj told abhijeet about dealer and camera..**

**Abhijeet entered shreya's room: **kya hua?

**Shreya: **sir vo aadmi ek min chup nahi beth raha hai.. kab se faltu k comment... ab to iccha ho rahi vaha jake uski acchi tarah se marrammat karke...

**Abhijeet**: bus kuch din or... uske bad usko me tumhare or purvi k hath me hi de duga.. phir tum logo ko jo karna ho karna... aabhi un ladkiyo ka socho... or purvi bhi itna bada compromised kar rahi to...

**Shreya tried to control herself and again switched on the camera... abhijeet glance a look toward camera...Sachvi was tightly hugged each other... and sachin opened her dress's zip.. he was lying only in UG. Abhijeet with little tension... exit from room **

**...**

**Abhijeet: **yar daya, hum log sahi to kar ahe hai na...

**Daya: **pata nahi... bus agar ye sab ho raha hai to.. case solve ho jana chahiye..

**Abhijeet: **hope shreya acche se manage kar le...

**...**

**Dealer spitted: **sala ... muh wala scene to gayab ho gaya... kher koi bat nahi ... kum se kum chalu to hua camera...

**...**

**Shreya: **main scene to ek bhi nahi dekh payega tu...

**...**

**Sachin opened her dress's zip. Purvi shivered.**

**Purvi (think**): shreya.. plz ab sab kuch tujhpe choda hua hai.**.And She opened her full dress...**

**(Shreya starting again blinked d camera.) **

**And purvi was in only Bra and tight half shorts.**

**(dealer: **sach me kayamat hai ye... kash ye camera thik hota.. or ye camera samne ki taraf hota... kher lagta hai isko entry deni padegi**)**

**Sachin removed scarf on his eyes and started pressing her b... and pushed her down side of him.. and lied over him... (camara was set again normal mode)**

**Sachin: **good one... ab meri bari... **and he started to kissing her everywhere above stomach...**

**And suddenly he removes his bra with jerk... purvi shivered... (shreya started again blinking...)**

**And he started to suck her parts... and purvi shivered badly... and she also forgot about camera and tightly hugged him and tried touched his Private Part from her private part... **

**And now sachin started to sucking her PP.. shreya increased blinked timing... dealer also aroused and he hit a chair...**

**And now purvi out if controlled and pushed him and sit over him...and slowly opened sachin UG...**

**..**

**Shreya again turned off the camera... and wait for 5 min...**

**...**

**Dealer was boiling in anger...and hold his gun and fire on a showpiece...: **sala ... ye sab aise dekhna tha... us manager ki to me...

**... and camera was again on... and he saw that purvi and sachin both was moaning slowly in each other arm... a blanket was half cover on them.. purvi was continually moving on him... and then she was moving faster and suddenly he hugged him tightly with a voice... sachin also released inside her... both get orgasm... and shared a kiss... **

**dealer stood and exit from room...**

**dealer ask a waiter about manager. ,Manager came with a fear look.**

**Dealer: **aaj agar ye mayra meri selection list me nahi hoti to aaj tera bheja yahi uda deta...

**manager: **kal tak to ye camera sahi kam kar raha tha sach me...

**waiter (pankaj): **sir vo kal us camera pe mujhse galti se pani gir gaya... sorry sir me aapko batane wala tha... par tab tak aap chale gaye the...

**dealer: **kese waiter pale hue hai tune... apna BAR chalana chahta hai to ise abhi nokri se nikal de... sala kuch kam ka nahi... sala jab jab dekhne me maza aane lagta camera off ho jata...

**pankaj (in mind): **sale tu mujhe kya nokri se nikalwayega me hi tujhe nikalwa duga tere kam se..

**...**

**After an hour,**

**Shreya told her about camera setting... purvi thanked to her... both hug each other.**

**Fready**: purvi tumhe vo dealer bula raha hai...

**Daya**: it means ab shayad tumhare jane ka time aa gaya hai..

**Sachin entered from backside: **sir plan k according to pahle mujhe dealer ko batana tha na ki purvi best hai i mean vo...** Daya, abhijeet and shreya looked each other. **

**Daya: **plan thoda change ho gaya hai... abhi ek bar purvi usse milkar aa jaye**... purvi gave a look to sachin and leaved. Sachin looked toward door...**

**... **

**Dealer and manger sit on a room...**

**Manger: **oh lo vo aa gayi..

**Dealer: **welcome hottie...** purvi stopped and controlled her anger..**

**Dealer: **me tumhare liye kuch offer laya tha...** and he went toward her and tried to hugged her..**

**Purvi pushed him: **apni aukat me... dur se bat kar jo karni hai..

**Dealer: **o ha.. tum to chune ke bhi paise leti ho... us vijay k sath.. kitna kama liya vese tumne..

**Purvi: **kam ki bat kar...

**Dealer: **LOVE club ka nam suna hoga agar is dhandhe me ho to...

**Purvi: **haa.. suna hai bahut bade pemane pe vaha tum jese log dalali ka kam karte hai...

**Dealer: **tu bhi isi dhandhe se hai... tujhe ek mauka deta hu.. tu us club me aane jana chahti to...

**Purvi: **aaugi to milega kitna..

**Dealer: **muh mange dam milte hai... par tera kam vaha sirf nayi ladkiyo ko sikhane ka rahega... kese bhi ... unhe tere jimme chodta hu... haa agar beech me koi VIP aa gaya to... use khush karna tera kam... ye manle teri post unchi hi rahegi...

**Purvi smile: **or un sabke liye process kya hai...

**Dealer : **tujhe yaha se full checking karke ek jagah pe aankho pe patti bandh k leke jayege... or phir... jab teri patti khulegi... tu us jagah pe hogi...

**Purvi: **mujhe sochne k liye time chahiye...

**Dealer: **soch le 2 din ka time hai.. uske bad batana**..**

**...**

**And after two days mayra met with dealer...**

**And the process was started... they entered a building and she crossed from a scanning machine... nothing found...**

Flashback: (A mini camera situated on her bracelet...) and she threw that before scanning...

And manger was also there.( he picked camera again.)

**a black cloth tied on her eyes. She sat on helicopter.. Manager stick that camera again on her sandals...and another camera stick on helicopter's back side.**

**...**

**Helicopter started.**

**And she reached... She threw camera. Someone scanned her whole body...and after approval ... she picked camera from backside of helicopter.**

**...**

**They sat on car.. and car reached location...**

**She entered finally a big building just like collage... they scanned dealer... after his scanning, purvi threw camera on manger shoes...camera was sticking on shoes.**

**...**

**And she saw a row of rooms... inside that..few girl injectine and tied... few girls was unconcius..**

**And finally she shivered then she saw few girls are only 2-10 years are locked in a room...she was boiling in anger... **

**And finally they stopped... and entered a room... manager introduced her... and saw a video clip...**

**(sachin and purvi was involved with blinking scene) purvi was bent and picked camera from his shoes...**

**Boss: **aisi kesi clip hai ye?** Dealer told him about d situations.**

**Boss: **thik hai isko chod k chale jao.. hum log dekhte phir..**. Dealer leave..**

**Purvi was little scared...**

**Boss: **kal tumhe ek aadmi k samne perform karna hai... phir dekhte... camera me kuch thik nahi dikhayi de raha...** now purvi was totally scared.**

**Boss: **abhi tum jake aaram karo. or kuch khana ho to is aadmi ko bol dena.. ye tumhara assistant rahega..

**...**

**Shreya**: sir agar hum kal se pahle raid nahi dalte to.. purvi fans jayegi...

**Sachin: **plz shreya aisa mat bolo... kash vo aaj rat ko ho sake utne proof collect kar le... ACP sir gaye hai... head of police se help mangne.. hope vo jaldi se fighter ka ek bada group lekar aaye..

**Abhijjet: **bus vo DCP kuch rode na ataka de...

**...**

**At night: purvi was going washroom and escape from ventilator side.. Luckily there was not any CCTV camera.**

**She went toward rooms... and she started clicking pics. And suddenly she saw someone dragged a 8 year girl from in a room... girl was crying... She boiled in anger...she slowly went backside and hit on man's head...girl saw her... she indicated to remain silenced... and she sent d girl again in room.**

**Purvi: **kaha fas gayi... kese nikalu yaha se sabko.. hope team mujhe dekh le.. ek to subah se bhook k mare jaan nikli ja rahi.. par yaha khana khana matlab gadbad hone ka dar..

**...**

**Next morning: someone knocked the door...**

**She opened door: **Boss bula rahe hai...

**Purvi: **itni subah... ha vo kal rat ko ek aadmi behosh mila... vo ek grahak k yaha maal leke ja raha tha.. Or ab vo bahut gussa hai...**purvi looked him and followed him.**

**Boss: **to kal us aadmi ko kisne mara..

**Purvi: **mujhe kya pata...

**Boss: **tum us dealer ko bevkuf bana sakti mujhe nahi..**. He stood and came closer to her... **Recording ki clip dekh ke hi samajh aa gaya ki kuch na kuch gadbad hai.. phir jab dealer k kahe hue politician ka nam suna... to laga vo to apna regular customer hai... to usse confirm kiya...or usne kaha uska to koi bhatija hai hi nahi... to phir **HE hold her waist...** vo kon hai tum bataogi to tumhe kum torture kiya jayega...

**Mayra: **tum log kya kah rahe ho mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha. Mujhe to us aadmi vijay arora kah ke hi introduced karwaya tha.

**Boss: **iska matlab tumhe sach me nahi malum... pata hai isse pahle mene tujhe na to kahi dekha hai, na kahi pe naam suna...to thik hai shuruat me hi karta hu... agar sach me tu is dhandhe me hai to tujhe koi pareshani hogi hi nahi... **purvi started to star him...**

**Boss uncovered her jacket. Purvi was feeling worst... she act just like to be normal...**

**Boss started to touch her on face, lips and now his hand slipped on her neck and then chest side... and suddenly purvi looking everywhere and slapped him hard...**

**Boss with jerk: kon hai tu... **ye to sabit kar diya tu is dhandhe se nahi hai...

**Purvi: **teri mout... **and she kicked him in between of his legs... he fallen down and triggered alarms...**

**All men entered room. And held purvi.**

**Boss: **ab dekhta hu kese bachke jati... teri haalat na bigad di to kahna...** and he came closer to her..**

**Purvi eyes filled with tears... she tried to escape.. and boss was uncovered his top... SHE was only in inner and pant...**

**Boss: **tere pas ab bhi mouka hai bata de, kiske liye kam karti tu...** purvi nothing replied... and Boss unbuttoned her pant button... purvi closed her eyes tightly. Some tears drop from her eyes... and He was near to uncover her inner and...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And suddenly firing was started... CID cops and other COPS also reached there...**

**All was including in fights... purvi sat on her place with closed eyes... shreya and jaywanti held her. purvi tightly hugged shreya... she gave jacket and a gun to purvi...**

**And after sometime... fight was over... all criminals arrested and they saved many girl from there.**

**...**

**ACP: **thanks purvi, aaj tumne jo dare dikhayi, us karan hum log kamyab ho gaye..

**ABHijeet: **is bar bhi tumne khud ko sabit kar diya hai...**and all clapped for her.**

**Shreya: **sir vese vo dealer se personally milna ho to appointment ki jarurat padegi?

**Purvi: **ab kyu milna hai, case to solve ho gaya na...

**Shreya**: tujhe me uske comments bataugi to tu bhi usse milna jarur pasand karegi**... and the she took her in a corner and tell everything...**

**Purvi**: milna to me bhi chahugi.. par ab tu ek bat bata .. dealer k hath me blinked clipped gayi... to original clip kaha hai...

**Shraya: **vo delete kar di..

**Purvi: **sach bol rahi hai ya save hai tere pas...

**Shreya: **ab tujhe kya karna, case to solve ho gaya na... vese tujhe yakin nahi to tu mere sab gadgets check kar sakti... vese vo clip delete nahi karni chahiye thi.. tujhe teri anniversary pe gift dene k kam aati thi.. hai na...

**Sachin came: **konsi clip ki bat chal rahi hai?

**Purvi turned : **vo.. vo... isne vo first time jo clip li thi hum logo ki...

**Sachin**: ab to sach bol do... mujhe sab malum pad gaya hai...actual me shaq to us waqt hi ho gaya tha.. jab BAR me tum mere karib aayi thi.. tum most of public places ya hotels me ye sb karna pasand nahi karti ho... or us din... tumne jo daring dikhayi... or uske bad abhijeet sir ka plan change karna... tabhi samajh aa gaya, vo sab hona kahi na kahi planning ka hissa tha hai na...** purvi look toward shreya.**

**Shreya: **chodiye na sir.. vese aapne is bahane purvi ka new avtar to dekh hi liya hoga na...

**Sachin smiled: **tum kabhi nahi sudhar sakti ho...(**slowly to Purvis ear): **vese performance accha tha par abhi bhi lagta hai tumne 100 percent nahi diya tha... shayad Bar tha is karan...aaj ghar pe dekhta hu... tum 100 percent de pati ho ya nahi...

**purvi pushed sachin and say**: tumhari aukat nahi ki tum mayra jesi hasti se aisi bate kar sako. Vese bhi pahle ki amount pending hai.. **and trio laughed... and SAchvi hugged each other.**

...

**In jail:**

**Manager to dealer**: tujhe kya lagta hai ek bar raid CID office me bhi padni chahiye ya nahi..

**Dealer:** sale hai to vo log bhi kamine... matlab hum logo ko fasane k liye khud ne ulte kam kiye..

**Fready:** un logo ne ulte kam nahi kiye.. ulta ek shadishuda couple ki clip banawane ki saza bhi milegi tum logo ko...

**Dealer:** shadishuda..?

**Pankaj:** to tumhe lagta vo log bina shadi k ye kam karte... dealer and manger shocked. And pankaj and fready laughed and leave from there.


End file.
